User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Locy Diaries
Hey guys! I'm making Locy/Lucy's diary. This is Locy's version. Enjoy! Who am I? Dear diary, So you wannna know who I am? Only the most awesome penguin ever! I love music and I love breakdancing! I also love parties cause their's dancing and nachos! Yep, just your average teenage girl. For some reason my hair is Blond on top, has green highlights in between, and is black all the way down. How did that happen you ask? Thats what the doctors are still trying to figure out.. I was born into my family, and when I was 11 my little sis Lilly got adopted. One time I asked her if she wanted to do something fun, and she said "No Banks" and I said "Why don't you wanna do anything?" And she said "What do you mean? I mean no banks are open for me to rob!" Then theirs my cousin Dian. Man I HATE her. Shes a prep. Once I was visiting her for her birthday, and I gave her a book. When she opened the present she screamed and said "IM HUT! WHY DO I NEED BOOKS? THATS HUT GURL ABUSE!" When I was 12, my family merged with the Crystal family, and I got a new sister named Lucy. Best thing that ever happened to me! We always loved doing things with each other! However, one months ago Lucy was in search of adventure, and sailed away to an island known as Blisk. I think I might never see her again. It led me to befriend a girl named Sophie, and I ended up fighting a guy who sells popcorn. Whats w/ the blackout? So today I did something EPIC! It was a normal day and Sophie and I wanted to go skiing. We were on our way to ski hill when I saw a building burning down! My mind was telling me not go in, but it was as if something was drawing me in.. I went in. Naturally, Sophie followed. What was inside? A whole secret agency! I ran to the table and found some files telling how to help. I decided to do it. At the base, I got a disguise and so did Sophie. We went in and found a way to get through all the obstacles. Once we arrived, we saw Herbert! And all the frozen agents! I shut down the laser that was stealing the sun, and Herbert told me the real mastermind behind it was back at the HQ. As we came in, I saw that no one was there except Popcorn Guy! He must have been behind this! We captured him and sent him to jail. I realized that crime-fighting was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life! It was a good thing too, because a girl with red hair said "Hello, I'm PixieLil. Would you like to be part of the PSA?" And you know what I said? "Duh, of course!" PSA Hello! Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, but I'm busy with this cool summer job at the PSA! It's been so cool! I got to fight the RPF, SASS, and even some guy named Smelly! In the agency, theres Charlie, Tra, Jay, Pixie, Dogkid, ADL, Haily, and so many more that I can't name them all! Oh and theirs Rookie. Everyone sees him as nuisance, but I think he's just a really nice guy. So why have I always been tempted to be mean to him? Wedding Today was Jay's wedding? Was it cool? NO! He didn't invite just because of what I did for decorations in a previous wedding! I wasn't even doing decorations this time! I admit, seeking revenge wasn't very right, but neither was not inviting a close friend to your wedding! But I could deal with that no problem, the REAL problem was that no one stuck by me except for Rookie! I would have stuck by Jay if he wasn't invited or Dogkid or Pixie! But did any of them stand by me? NOOOPE! I thought I had friends in that agency, but all I have are co-workers. Nothing else. Ok so maybe I over reacted. I just talked to them. If they knew how important the wedding was to me, they would have helped me. To think, if I just talked to them that whole thing could have been avoided! Lucy's Back! Today I had the best mission ever! Why? Cause I got to do it with Lucy! It all started when we needed to go to the human world to save Charlie's wife, but the last time we went it didn't go too well. So I suggested we use Blisk's portal! We took a boat to Blisk and I met up with Lucy! Once I did, we all went to the waterfall and turned human! We ended up succeeding! My birthday Coming Soon Category:Blog posts